Coordinate measuring apparatuses such as that disclosed in the background art of Patent Document 1 have been used. This Coordinate measuring apparatus includes a probe that detects a workpiece, and a movement mechanism that supports the probe and enables the probe to move in mutually-orthogonal X, Y, and Z directions. This type of Coordinate measuring apparatus makes it possible to measure a workpiece with a high level of accuracy.